Izgubljeni
by Michaela M. Robinson
Summary: Priča govori o 6 vještica i čarobnjaka koji na prvi pogled čine čudnu grupicu prijatelja, govori o njihovom životu i prilikama i neprilikama koje ih susreću na njihovoj 6. godini. Likovi su izmišljeni.


Ovo je moja prića o 6 Hogwartskih učenika i učenica, mladih vještica i čarobnjaka koji zajedno čine ne razdvojivu grupicu. Potpuno su različiti, ali su ipak jednaki. Svi su likovi učenika su izmišljeni, dok sam većinu profesora zadržala iz Harry Potter knjiga. Nadam se da će vam se svidjeti, uživajte i komentirajte!

Poglavlje 1.

Nisam voljela ljeta. Znam, to je i meni samoj bilo veoma čudno, kako netko ne može voljeti ljeto, to najljepše godišnje doba? Ipak, ja sam bila čudan, oduvijek sam bila drugačija od svojih kvartovskih prijateljica. Pokušavala sam se uklopiti svih svojih 11 godina života, sve dok mi nije stiglo pismo koje mi je promjenilo život, ono koje me obavjestilo da nisam obična djevojćica, već vještica. Pismo koje me pozvalo da pohodim pravu školu, onu za vještičarenje i čavobnjaštvo zvanu Hogwarts. Tamo sam upoznala sve svoje prave prijatelje i nisam se voljela odvajati od njih, niti od svog pravog, istinskog doma, Hogwartsa.

Sjedila sam tada na zadnjem sjedalu našeg crnog, velikog auta. Pričala sam veselo sa mamom o nekoj običnoj temi dok je tata vozio do King's Crossa u Londonu. Moji su roditelji bili silno ponosni što su imali posebnu kćer, vješticu, a ja sam željela taj ponos i opravdati. Trudila sam se oko zadaća i učenja, željela sam se dokazati kao zrela i sposobna vještica.

U jednom se trenutku moj tata zaustavio i parkirao pred King's Crossom. Bila sam presretna, još samo par minuta i napokon ću ponovno vidjeti svoje prijatelje. Tata mi je iz auta izvadio kofer i zajedno me sa mamom dopratio do perona 9. Dalje sam nastavljala sama. Zagrlili su me i poljubili još jednom za rastanak te mi poželjeli sretan put i novu školsku godinu. Posljednji sam se put okrenula, mahnula im i zatim elegantno prošetala kroz pregradu između perona 9 i 10. Već sam se bila naviknula, to mi je bila 6. Godina i tko zna koji put da onuda prolazim. No, bez obzira na to, svaki bih se put iznova oduševila vedrinom perona 9 i ¾. Voljela sam onu sretnu buku koju je stvaralo mnoštvo djece i roditelja, klicanje, smijeh i vesele uzvike, pozdrave i prizore grljenja i radosti na tuđim licima. Voljela sam taj osječaj i to mjesto, bili su jednostavno posebni i nezamjenjivi. Na peronu se nisam dugo zadržavala, već sam odmah ušla u Hogwarts Express i potražila odjeljak gdje ću sa društvom boraviti ostatak dana. Kada sam već pomislila da nitko od mojih prijatelja još nije stigao, predkraj pronašla sam odjeljak u kojemu je sjedio dečko zalizane plave kose, nezainteresirano naslonjen na prozor promatrajući sam sebi noge. Ušla sam unutra i nasmješila se promatrajući ga. Dignuo je pogled sa nogu prema meni i na prvi pogled tmuran i nezainteresiran dečko sa veseljem se nasmješio i ustao sa sjedala. Zagrlio me kao nitko do tad.

„Nismo se vidjeli cijelu vječnost, nedostajao si mi." Rekla sam mu sretno.

„I ti meni." Uzvratio je, a zatim se odmaknuo od mene. Pogledala sam mu kosu i nasmijala se.

„Šta ti se dogodilo s kosom?" rekla sam kroz smijeh i raščupala mu zalizanu kosu boje svjetlijeg pergamenta šta sam više mogla.

„Ah, znaš čija je to krivica. Mrzim kada želi da budem tip-top." Rekao je, zatvorivši oči i pustivši me da mu napravim frizuru.

Niti on nije voljeo ljeto, ono mu je značilo 2 i po više nego naporna i dosadna mjeseca sa roditeljima. Nije ih voljeo, kao niti gotovo nikog. Na svijetu je bilo samo 6 ljudi koje je voljeo i poštivao, i bila sam prestretna što sam imala tu sreću i čast biti jedna od njih.

Sjedili smo tako u odjeljku, pričajući i prepričavajući međusobno ljetne događaje. S vremenom je stigla i ostala četvorka koja je našu čudnu grupicu činila potpunom. Najprije je stigao Lawrence, možda par minuta nakon mene. Zatim Marelle, Dominique, te posljednja, naravno, Helena. Vlak je vozio već neko vrijeme, a nje još nije bilo.

„O ne, zakasnila je na vlak, znala sam!" ponovno je paničarila Marelle. To je bilo uobičajeno, bila je dežurna paničarka društva, no toliko smo se dobro znali i naviknuli jedni na druge da nam to nije smetalo. U trenutku kada je Marelle izgovorila: „Je li ona ikada igdje stigla na vrijeme?", Helena se stvorila na vratima odjeljka. Marelle je odahnula, a ja sam joj skočila u zagrljaj, kao i svakome. Helena je bila još jedna plavuša prisutna u „Fantastičnoj šestorci". Zbilja je bila lijepa, imala je dugu, plavu kosu, bila je visoka i vitka, mnogi su se za njom okretali, no bila je neosvojiva. Družila se samo s nama, nitko drugi nije dolazio u obzir. Bili smo posebni, imali smo svoje fore, svoje običaje i sve ostalo. I bili smo drugačiji. Svatko je od nas bio na svoj način poseban, jedinstven. Kada bi nas po prvi puta vidjeli zajedno, ne bi mogli vjerovati svojim očima, no, mi smo savršeno funkcionirali – toliko različiti, a ipak toliko slični.

Glavna razlika bila je u tome što smo dolazili iz svih domova. Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw bili su najzastupljeniji, dok su Gryffindor i Slytherin imali po jednog svojeg predstavnika. Razlika između domova nije nam niti najmanje smetala, zapravo, bila je savršena na neki svoj način, naš način.

„Uskoro smo stigli!" čuo se glas sa prolaza. Lawrence je provirio kroz vrata i vidio curu odjevenu u školsku pelerinu koja sve obavještaval da je vrijeme za odjevanje jer smo uskoto stigli. U odjeljku je nastala gužvica – 6 učenika spuštalo je svoje kofere i vadilo svoje pelerine. Bilo je tjesno, ali uspjeli smo. U par minuta odjeljak su obasjale boje svih domova. Svi su već sjedili na sjedalima – Stephen, dečko sada razbarušene plave kose u crnoj pelerini sa zelenom unutrašnjošću u znaku Slytherina ponovno je sjedio na sjedalu, naslonjen na prozor nogu podignutih na sjedalo. Do njega, prekriženih nogu i sa češljem u rukama češljajući svoju dugu plavu kosu, u običajenoj plavoj Ravenclawskoj suknji sjedila je Helena. Uvijek drugačiji Dominique u žutoj košulji koja je prikazivala njegovu pripadnost Hufflepuffskom domu sjedio je na podu raširenih nogu i sa velikim osmjehom na licu. Preko puta Stephena i Helene, u pelerini sa Hufflepuffskim grbom mirno je sjedila Marelle, popravljajući si suknju i stavljajući si u narančastu kosu crnu mašnicu. Odmah pored Dominiquea stajao je Lawrecne koji mi je oko vrata vezao crvenu kravatu koja je o meni otkrivala da pripadam Gryffindorima, dok sam ja njemu na crni pulover sa plavim rubovima kačila Ravenclawski grb.

Kada smo napokon završili sa dotjerivanjem, ponosno smo izašli iz odjeljka, te nakon cjelodnevne vožnje napokon izašli i iz Hogwarts Expressa. Naše sljedeće prijevozno sredstvo bile su kočije koje su se same pomicale.

„Lawrence, zašto su stavili ova ružna crna... stvorenja da vuku kočije?" pitao je Stephen. Bio je veoma zbunjen, no to mu se na licu nije primječivalo.

„Što to buncaš Steph, vuku se same, kao i uvijek!" rekla je Marelle.

„Draga, te se kočije nikada nisu same vukle." Započela je Helena. Svi smo samo zakolutali očima, znali smo da je ovo početak Heleninog pametovanja i monologa.

„Oh ne, evo nje opet." Rekao je Lawrence, i zatim nastavio umjesto nje. „Kočije vuku testrali, mršava, crna bića koja su vidljiva samo onima koji su vidjeli smrt." U tom smo se trenutku svi okrenuli prema Stephenu.

„Što si nam to planirao sakriti?" pitao je znatiželjno Dominique, a Marelle je počela gristi nokte. Stephen je na to samo odmaknuo glavom.

„Ništa važno." Rekao je. Vidjela sam da nešto nije uredu. Spustio je pogled i pokušao glumiti hladnokrvnost, što mu je savršeno uspjevalo. Dominique nije prestajao, no ovaj je čvrsto odlučio da će to još neko vrijeme zadržati samo za sebe. Svi su mislili da Stephena navodna nesreća o tko zna kome uopće ne dira, no u pogledu sam mu vidjela jad i tugu.

Nakon nekog vremena vožnje stigli smo do dvroca. Zajedno smo ušli u Veliku Dvoranu, no, u njoj smo se razdvojili. Svatko je sjeo za stol sa svojim sudomljanima: Helena i Lawrence sa Ravenclawima, Marelle i Dominique sa Hufflepuffima, Stephen sa Slytherinima i ja sa Gryffindorima. Veselo sam razgovarala sa Lindom i Cassyline, dvije moje cimerice. Bile smo si dobre, zabavljale smo se, ali no one nisu bile fantastična šestorka.

Dobili smo 8 malih Gryffindoraca na 1. Godini. Uživali smo u večeri, McGonagallica je rekla nekoliko riječi i to je ukratko bio naš boravak u Velikoj Dvorani te večeri.

Gryffindorski je stol bio smješten odmah pored Slytherinskog, a Stephen i ja sjeli smo tako da smo se mogli vidjeti. U jednom trenutku, kada je shvatio da sam pojela, onim njegovim posebnim pogledom ispod oka kao da mi je pokušavao reći da ustanem i izađem s njim iz Velike Dvorane na što sam samo kimnula.

„Oprostite cure, Stephen zove. Vidimo se u spavaonici!" rekla sam Gryffindorkama i ustala. Pratili su me negativni komentari od kojih je najčešći bio: „Opet onaj mali Slytherin." Našli smo se na vratima i zajedno krenuli niz hodink.

„Zar niti meni nečeš reći što te mući? Znaš da te čitam kao otvorenu knjigu i da mi ništa ne možeš sakriti. Slušam." Rekla sam mu. Stephen i ja bili smo najbolji prijatelji, moj život bez otg dečka nije imao nikakvog smisla. Iako smo bili nespojivi, što se drugih ljudi ticalo, nas smo dvoje, Gryffindorka bezjačkog podrijetla i čistokrvni Slytherin bili kao jedno.

„Ubili su je." Rekao je. Glas mi je podrhtavao, ali to je skrivao kašljanjem. Nije mu bilo lako.

„Koga su ubili?" pitala sam nesigurno.

„Ona koja je iz moje obitelji jedina imala vjere u mene. Jedina koju sam volio, da sam u sebi nosio njenu krv. Baka." Protisnuo je kroz zube. Tada mi se sve u glavi posložilo.

„Oni. Zašto postoje? Osvetit ću im se." Rekao je. „Obečajem."

Samo sam zbunjeno buljila u njega kao tele u šarena vrata. Bilo mi ga je neopisivo žao.

„Moja sućut." Rekla sam i zagrlila ga čvrsto.

„Ali, tko su to 'oni'?" dodala sam.

„Tamonosci. Znaš li tko su bili smrtonoše?" Pitao me, više kao uvod u sljedećih nekoliko rečenica, nego kao pitanje koje je zahtjevalo odgovor.

„Kako da ne? Prije 4 godine smo zajedno od njih bježali, sječaš se?" rekla sam, prisjećajuči se naše 2. Godine u Hogwartsu, kada je ravnatelj još bio Severus Snape. Još sam na rukama imala nekoliko ožiljaka.

„Tamonosci su nasljednici Smrtonoša. Mlađi, ali jednako vješti. Govorka se da im je Argus Finchell vođa." Rekao je. Probudio se u njemu onaj opak, zloban i zao Stephen. Bojala sam se što bi takav mogao napraviti, no bila sam sigurna da ću mu pomoći i da ću biti uz njega ma što god bilo.


End file.
